


Bank

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Disturbing Themes, Gang Rape, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Other, Public Sex, Rape, Rape Recovery, Robbery, Sadism, Spanking, Strangulation, Unconscious Sex, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard thinks the bank is a boring place, he never thought that might be for a good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disturbing is not a word enough for describing this. I actually feel kind of sorry for my main character here, such bad luck he has to be written by me. :)

Boring. So. Fucking. BORING.

Sighing, he opened a pair of bright azure eyes – immediately getting blinded by the horribly bright lights that made them slightly tearful. With his lucid, fair skin and weak eyes he could never stay around strong lights or out in the sun for long. The only thing contradicting those features was his overly strong, dark orange curls hanging over his eyes and down his shoulders and the freckles playfully dotting his otherwise clear face.

Carefully he examined the space around him, his eyes moving squinted from one wall to another, jumping to the next person standing and chatting and carefully sorting through papers and bills of money. Money, really the only thing remotely interesting within the walls of the dullest building of the district – the bank. He watched slowly as the green bills changed hands, his fingers impatiently tapping around on the rock hard leather padding on the bench he sat on as his other hand carelessly tapped on the screen of his newly acquired smartphone, sending a new status to his favorite social network site.

His reason to being at this amazingly boring place at noon of such a nice, stormy day instead of being cuddled with his dog in front of a heater drinking tea and watching movies was his sister, who was currently sitting behind a table and arguing vigorously with a very casual old man who did not seem to heed any of her arguments. Sadly, she was his only ride home from the train station when he got back from his 'friend's vacation home, and she just had to come here instead of taking him straight home as promised for whatever unimportant reason.

Yawning loudly he once again scooped the room, searching for anything that might have been interesting, and indeed after a while something did catch his attention. Now, usually he didn't go for those types - the tall, dark latte skin toned completely stunning types, he wasn't good enough for those, at least he knew that - yet now his eyes would not leave the person who have just entered the building, with his dark clothing emphasizing his well-shaped torso and thighs and his green eyes gleaming gently as he smirked, removing a pair of expensive looking headphones which meant that beside being sexy, he was also probably really wealthy and overall looking fairly interested - how could he ever have hoped for any better? The only thing disturbing the redheaded teen was the sort of vile atmosphere hanging around him, the smirk on his face that just had the whole 'I get whatever I wish for' air about it, the small glint in his eyes when he looked around… he was dangerous, clearly. But for people like him a man like that was just the type he'd want to hang around if he was confident enough to not pass out by just being looked at by him.

Which was a bit like right now… 

The next thing he knew they were both heading in the same direction - to the bathroom. He let his sister know that he was going to relive himself before sending a very hesitant glare toward the man who was now walking right behind him, he received a small smirk in return and was followed all the way to the large room, not saying a single word as he turned around to face the already stripping older man, who was walking toward him now, letting both his jacket and shirt fall on the floor.

"Ah- a-already?" he whispered and walked back, letting himself get cornered by the olive eyed man who only chuckled in response, not saying a single word. "What if someone comes in? we should get into one of the stall-" his useless blabbering was cut off by a sleek tongue sneaking into his mouth, shutting him off in a way he couldn't object to. The kiss continued for a few minutes while the man made the effort to get the boy's pants off; he seemed to be in a hurry for some reason. The teen didn't mind that, this was just a single fling and for all he cared this guy was just a way to pass time. The other man seemed to think of him the same way since he wouldn't even speak, not even to tell him a name.

Moaning silently the boy broke the kiss, huffing quietly as the man rid him of his tricot shirt and threw it on the floor, starting to kiss his neck and collarbones with no restriction.

Azure eyes wandered to the room's door just once more before their owner allowed himself get swallowed in the sensation completely, feeling his body reacting to the touching and the fondling, the never ending attention. He cried out as the man held him up, straddling him against the wall as his fingers found their way to his entrance and made no try at withholding himself, pushing two of them inside which caused the teen to jerk slightly in his arms and wrap his own hands around the man's neck and shoulders.    

"G-god… " He gasped when one long finger found one of his sweet-spots, and then when the man added his third finger he thought he was going to just burst. Maybe it was the adrenalin of the idea, doing such things with a man he didn't even know the name of yet, in the bank's restroom when anyone could come in at every moment. "Oh… p-please, just…" he closed his eyes, that was wrong, there was something he should have done first. "God… please… stop a minute…" he found himself letting go of the man, looking right into the olive eyes. "a condom… we need a condom… a-and lube…" he wasn't even sure why, but the look his sex god was having on his face right now, even while being so smiley just about the whole time was scaring the shit out of him. It shouldn't have, this was just a random fling, not even something to think of in another hour or so, and yet it was so creepy, so disturbing…

"What kind?" shocked, he raised his head. So the man wasn't mute after all. He was let down to the floor while the man went to his bag, starting to dig in it. "You heard me? What type to you like?"

"Uh… n-normal, I guess?" he whispered, watching as he returned with a couple of little, colored square packs. "You seem to be… um, well prepared." He said, sighing as the man chuckled again.

"You never know where you're gonna find your next fuck. You sure about the normal type? I got studded and flavored ones, glowing in the dark, lots of fun stuff…" he winked and the boy melted, blushing deeply. "T-the studded one then…" he replied quietly, getting a look of approval. He caught the pack thrown into his hand and carefully torn it, revealing the latex condom which 'studded' was just a nickname for the bumps on it meant to enrich the experience, he could do no more than drool at the thought of how it would feel inside him as he knelt before the man and pulled it over his almost monstrous cock, admiring it quietly before being pulled up and once more pinned to the wall with a demanding kiss with both his hands being held above his head. He now wrapped his legs around the waist of his lover, granting him access to the place they both wanted to defile already.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard." The man growled silently in his ear, "So hard you wouldn't be able to sit for a month. Do you want that?" the redhead shuddered and nodded, he didn't even hear the words, just the tone in which they were said was causing him to want to impale himself on that cock and fuck himself raw, happily, the man did it for him.

As he thought, the condom was making the whole thing ten folds better, and considering how experienced the man seemed to have been, immediately aiming at the most sensitive spots in him with every thrust, gaining speed and intensity with every move – he was having the best shag of his life right now. He didn't want it to ever end.

But what he wanted had no weight in the matter, and soon before he got to his climax the man slowed his movements, and when the boy gave out a protesting whine he silenced him with just a single look.

Pulling out of him he went back to his clothes and bag, loudly commanding the boy to lie down on the floor – face down. Thinking it as just some kind of game the boy complied, breathing deeply as he tried to withhold himself from looking at what the man was doing.

"Your hands; put them behind your back." He could almost feel the smirk going up the man's face as he did as told to. "Good boy, you're so obedient aren't you?" the feeling of the rope on his wrist was making him a tad bit uncomfortable. The condoms he could understand, he had a few in his wallet just in case too. But what freak carried around a rope with him? and in a bank no less… he wouldn't mind the bondage usually, but with this one it made him slightly uncomfortable, he didn't even know that guy's name, and the binds were going to leave a mark on his wrists for sure, he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Umm, I'm not sure we should…" he whispered, slowly trying to release his wrists from the man's grip, he in return growled at him angrily and pulled them back, not saying a thing. The boy frowned. "Please release it, I don't want this!" he said, trying to pull his hands away, the man said nothing again, continuing his task of binding the boy's hands as strongly as he possible could without breaking his wrists.  The boy soon started to struggle when he found out verbal objection didn't help him, shouting at him to release him and that he didn’t want to do it anymore. He got no response.

When the man was finally done he got up and kicked the teen's waist in a way that made him cry out loudly, another kick shut him up and also turned him on his back, getting him to look at the man who was smiling at him brightly what had the boy renew his very loud shouts of objection and screams for help, there were tears in his eyes now that he realized that this wasn't actually some kind of a twisted game, this was the real thing -- real rape, and the man was a psycho.

"Please… I would do anything you want me to, I had sex with you didn’t I? We were both enjoying this! Please let me go…" he finally started to plead, a quick glance revealed that he was still hard and dripping, his flesh was flushed and his face blushing, the whole sight was very appealing and quickly the man was above him again, his face so close to the redhead's that his freckled nose could touch the latte skinned one with no effort at all, so close he could feel the man's breath on his face as their lips came together and the sleek tongue snuck into his mouth and started exploring it slowly, relaxed. It wasn't a kiss from a rapist, but rather from a lover, just like before. He felt a hand on his member, carefully massaging it to the brink of eruption and leaving it that way, only to then wrap something around it, something rough and cold like metal, it was so tight around him there was no way he could cum even if it was the thing he wanted most in the world, and right now it was.

"Franco." The man was getting up, leaving the boy bound on the floor and looking at him like a scared little kitten. The boy somehow managed to get up on his knees but with his hands tied like this there was not much more he could do, only giving put a small whimper when his member touched the cold floor that made it twitch desperately, just about anything could have subdued him by now if not for the tight ring around him.

He looked around to see who the man was calling to and was horrified to find out that behind one of the stalls doors stood two very large boots, quickly turning out to be worn by the most enormous man he had ever saw, he might have been a true and honest giant from fairy tales, or a troll, yes – definitely a troll. And right now Franco the troll was masturbating with his huge troll penis, doing so while looking at him and he was also probably looking at them the whole time while… while he was being fucked like a bitch in heat and asking for more and… he felt like screaming – so he did. Not considering how painful a hit from a man like Franco would be or just how big of a mark it will leave on his face, and that was a shame since if he knew he'd probably never have done it.

"Take the little whore to the main hall, the guys are already finished by now aren't they?" the first man said as a large hand clamped over the boy's mouth, two fingers invading it and keeping him completely silent, he was already fully dressed. "We can have a few hours of entertainment with him while the police play all their tricks. Ah, you can do your thing with him first, slut's in grave need of discipline." He beamed as the boy's eyes widened and he once again tried to struggle his way out of the large man's clutches, unsuccessfully of course.      

 Franco nodded and smiled, he was still stroking his own monster while keeping his hand on and inside the boy's mouth, making the boy shudder with disgust as pre-cum was smearing on his skin from behind, the thought of what was going to happen to him made him feel horribly dizzy, and he wanted to believe this was all just a dream gone wrong.

 He watched as the other man left the room without giving him even one other look, closing the door behind him.

"Well then, should we begin… Slut?" the man cheerfully said as, with no effort whatsoever he picked the boy up from his waist and flung him over one of the sinks on his stomach, causing him to yelp and desperately try to get a kick to the man's groin. He was terrified, this was never what he thought would happen to him, it was just a one-time fling, it's not like he ever did things like this, he was always too shy, too insecure. Tears were leaving his eyes in streams, tainting his mouth with saltiness as he felt a large hand caressing his ass, huge fingers slowly moving across his skin as if preparing to do something else.

Even though the troll was not even leaning above him, he could still feel enormous weight on his back, he could feel the heat of the man's breath on his neck when he tried to turn and look at him, if he could just somehow convince him to let him go, somehow…

Then the pain came, burning and scorching his skin, it was like someone ripped off all of the skin on his ass, and unable to keep It inside – he screamed. Then he started to cry. There was no penetration - that he could tell at least, but whatever that man did to him was much worse than that, it continued to hurt even as the huge man poured ice cold water over the area, easing the burning feeling. He managed to turn his head just in time to see the excited look on the troll face making him even uglier, then the raised hand moving almost like in slow motion toward his cheeks and once again the really burning pain was spread through him.

He was spanking him. SPANKING. Like a mother would do to a mischievous child only with much more strength, and way too much eagerness. He couldn't take it much longer before he started begging for the man to stop, fearing he might actually injure him. The man didn't heed his words, smiling viciously.

Then, he stopped. Just like that, just when the redhead managed to start getting accustomed to the pain, just as he started thinking that maybe this was a bit better than getting raped, that maybe this pain was just a minor thing in comparison to what this freak could do to him…

A splash of cold water hit him, this time all of him. His hair, torso, his groin and his hurting cheeks were wet to the bone.

"P-please… let me go…" he whimpered as the man let go of him, letting him slump down to the cold floor and just lay there on all fours, since any other position hurt both his back and his front with his member still as hard as a rock and by now very swollen and hurting. "I-I can't… anymore… please don't hit me anymore…" he sniffled, raising his head and immediately realizing that all this time, how much was it? Ten minutes in a whole? The man was STILL masturbating; he was getting off on this. And now…

He lowered his head just in time to evade the load of cum shot in his direction, whimpering miserably as it hit his shoulders and neck and face.

"I can't let you go, Gavin still wants you, and the rest of the guys too." The man said indifferently, picking him up once again like before. "And I won't hit you, unless Gavin tells me to hit you. If he does then I will hit you." he said it as if it was the most simple, obvious thing in the world when he flung the boy's body over his shoulder, starting to make way toward the exit.

 

The rest of the guys? That meant there were more… he just couldn't think of anything as bad as this happening to him in all of his life, suddenly the thought of being at home right now and cuddle with his dog in front of a warm fire was so far away… he sniffed again, his eyes moving to his side to meet with his reflection on a dirty mirror. He was crying… well obviously – who wouldn't? his eyes puffed and red, his face flushed, then his eyes moved to the place where most of his pain was coming from and the only thing he could think of at the moment was – 'IT HURTS', even though right now it was mostly just a very dull reminder of the burning sensation. His skin became red and sleek; he could imagine the area filling with blue-purple flecks in a few hours, he was not going to be able to sit for a week, perhaps even more if they were really going to rape him like the man named Gavin had promised him before…

Which he knew they were.

"What the hell is happening…" he whispered to himself under his breath, "it's a bank… you can't just gang-bang someone in a middle of a bank…" he had the feeling he was about to be proven wrong when the man stepped right into the main hall with him, naked as he was the day he was born, bound and exposed to the stared of dozens of people – almost all of whom sitting on the floor in little groups spread out around the large place, each group was guarded by a man carrying both an intimidating bat and a pistol. Each of a different kind, some longer and some heavier looking than the others, and so were the men – some lanky, tall and heavily pierced and tattooed, others were as bulky as the one carrying him – though obviously smaller since there was no one who could actually be bigger than that monster in his mind. They were all looking at him – first with a bit of wonder, then the smiles started to appear and one of them whispered something into his companion ear, which just nodded and continued to stare at him quietly

"Okay everyone!" a very loud, somewhat similar voice exclaimed from behind him, "this bank is now under our control, you are our hostages and will stay this way until we get honest answers to our demands from the local authorities. Pay attention please – we are an experienced group of very bad, cruel people and as I believe you already notice – would not be afraid to cut off a limb or two and even shoot your head with weapons vile enough to scatter your brains all over the room." The boy turned his head to see the man talking and his heart sunk – it was his creepy sex god, now holding a long heavy gun, his creepy smirk turning into a grin of pure evil. It seemed that he had now noticed the boy watching him, seen the tears hanging from his eyes. It made his smile even bigger…

"Now, ladies - Usually we would use one of you lovely beings as our stress relievers, and we do have a lot of stress to relieve." He smirked as most of the women in the room turned pale after just his first words, "But as you can see we already found ourselves a toy much cuter than most of you, and we believe freckles here would make a terrific slut. We would appreciate it if all of you would just stay put and shut the hell up if you don't want to join him." he started to walk toward him, getting some kind of look from the crowds the redhead couldn't understand, everyone seemed to recognize him but he himself, and they were all so scared of him – as if he was some… well, he definitely was dangerous, but that wasn't it. Everyone seemed to know something that he did not about this person who was now circling him like a hungry predator, examining his wet, flushed body with a swift brush of his hand against the abused skin.

"Poor whore, you got yourself a punishment?" he said, the scorn in his voice obvious as he bent to face the boy eye to eye. "You really shouldn't, Franco is such a big guy, and I bet it hurts SO much." He pinched the reddened skin strongly, extracting a cry of pain from him before moving back to face him, smirking.  "I was so surprised, you know? To find someone who would be this willing right after I walk in, I even got to have the first taste of you. We usually take girls because, well, you know. There aren't many cute boys like you hanging around banks. And with them there's always such a big argument over who's gonna go first. By the way, you can let him down Franco; I don't think my little slut will be able to walk right now."

Franco did as told, dropping the boy who by now was sobbing from the pain of being tied and withheld from his release for so long, and landing on his irritated skin did not help much to that. He curled into a ball on the floor, trying desperately to hide his face and his erection, both were not very successful. He was breathing heavily, feeling horrible both physically and emotionally as he thought of all those people talking and looking at him.

"Leonard." The voice of the man above him said, and immediately he raised his head to meet the olive gaze. How the hell did he know his name? it's not like he'd given it to him!

"Franco gave you my name; it's only fair for me to know yours." He said, showing the boy his own smartphone with his own Facebook profile open on it, displaying all of his private information. "Those damn new phones, I never understood what you need all those features in them. Surfing the Internet, taking pictures… stupid stuff I thought, at least until today – now I know exactly what it's used for. Will you smile for me, Leo?"

Hearing that Leo stared at him blankly, trying to figure out something, anything that'll help him out. Anything the man said was fuzzy to him, he was blabbering aimlessly about stuff which were so daily life that would make you think that he was actually just a normal human being, and not about to rape him or let his friends do the same. And then there was a flash, and then in a delay of no more than a second – there was there camera noise indicating a picture was taken.

"Let's see…" the smirk on his face was starting to grow as he turned and phone so the boy and actually everyone could see the picture taken. He knelt next to the now dead silent boy to show him up close the picture of his own abused body, beginning with the flushed face and ending with the smooth, red cheeks of his ass, all presented in the picture perfectly.

"Who should I send it to? Your mother?" he said quietly, "you father? Ooh, do you have an ex? I bet he would just love this…" the man started playing with the phone again. "Or I could just upload it to your page, I'm sure many people would find those to be likable. What do you say, huh freckles?"

The boy looked at him petrified. He wasn't actually going to do that, was he? His eyes followed anxious as the dark fingers tapped over the screen

"Let's see… Ah, here. 'Create a new album'. How should I name it? Any ideas guys?" he turned to the audience, finding them all looking sideways as if to not see what was happening before their eyes. That made Gavin smile even wider. "What about… 'Leonard the whore'. Yeah, I think that's nice…" he tapped on the screen. "Franco, get our little slut model into position. We should to take some more pictures and make our album more compelling…"

Leo closed his eyes shut as Franco picked him up again, pulling him toward the same leather padded bench he sat on earlier. He sat there and pulled Leo to his lap, seating him there in a way that from a distant viewpoint would consider being that of an adult and a child. Leo struggled to keep himself hidden as the huge man forcefully grabbed both his thighs and spread them apart, keeping him in a position that revealed both his erection and his entrance, both were red from the abuse he suffered. When he tried to hide his face the man did nothing more than rock his leg once and Leo got shaken enough to leave him completely exposed as the pictures were taken, once again Gavin had made sure each and every one of the people in the room had taken at least one glance at the photos before submitting them to the social network, prompting Franco to change their position once again – this time laying him on his stomach and making sure his ass was lifted in just the right height for anyone to start fucking him right then and there.

This continued for a few more minutes, each position was worst from the last, each time they kept him restrained with no chance of escaping, and when he tried to he got beaten up anywhere but his face and genitals.

"Look, people already started sharing this!" Gavin face was filled with joy as he showed the humiliated boy his own phone, hands excitedly pointing to the statistics of shares and likes. That was way too much.

"p-please stop… delete them…" he cried shakily, trying desperately to release his hands "Why are you doing this? You already had your way with me, why must you continue humiliating me?! Y-you… you fucking pedophile!" he knew it would cost him greatly as he cussed at the man passionately, offending each and every part of him, most of his curses were not even eligible since he wasn't even close to being a minor, and judging from the fact this man had just about his whole life in his palm and the big smile on his face still making everyone beside his own man extremely uncomfortable, he knew that. Or really didn't mind the insults. That's until the boy started spouting lies and insults about his allegedly tiny penis, which as both the boy and he himself knew very well, was not true at all.

The next thing that happened was Leo having his head bashed against the floor by Franco – Gavin hovering like a hawk above them both – his smile not completely gone but not really there either, it's seemed like besides of Franco's breaths above him there was no noise, no one dared move or let a squawk leave their mouths as Gavin got down to his knees, his hand slowly travelling to Leo's neck, gripping on it in a clear intent to harm the boy.

"P-please…" Leo whimpered, olive eyes stared in his own with such intensity he wondered if he could ever move his look away from them, and soon as air was leaving his lungs with no sign of returning he gave up on that, letting himself get devoured in the little glimmer they were emitting while the coldness in them became overwhelming. It's seemed as if eternity passed before the sight started to blur before him, his own grunts and moans of strangulation starting to fade in his ears. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

The redheaded boy passed a shivering finger across his neck where red marks of the hands that had circled it before were still proving his words. He raised a hesitated pair of eyes to see the man of his nightmares sitting before him with murder in his green eyes, a small yet noticeable smirk beginning to grow on his lips.  
  
A shaky breath left his mouth. He knew he was safe here, guarded. He knew they will not let any physical harm come to him and would do all in their power to keep him safe by locking the psychopath back in jail for the rest of his life. He knew that he had to stay calm and keep talking, that every word he said was going to grant this horrible man another year of imprisonment, another year in which he would be completely safe.   
  
He knew and yet every moment, every pair of eyes staring at him made him feel naked and exposed and for a good reason – they've all seen the pictures, they all knew how the body under the thick layers of useless fabric looked like and they were all replaying the various positions he was made to take in their heads as he spoke.  
  
"Leonard?" a soft voice awakened him from his thoughts of misery. He turned to look at the prosecutor, - a blond, short woman who kept giving him sympathetic stares, so cute and sweet one might as well just throw up. "Can you tell the court what happened then?"  
  
The smile on Gavin's face grew wider – he really liked that part.


	2. Chapter 2

He was underwater; he was suffocating, unable to keep air in his lungs as he tried to swim upward, the tension on his ears painful as the water got into his mouth, into his eyes and nose and ears. The tide seemed to be pulling him back with each desperate movement… he was going to drown. he was going to die, he didn't want to die - not yet, not like this. he couldn't breath, he was in so much pain...   
Then he woke up.   
The light were still very  bright , hurting his eyes which he opened very slowly, voices were unclear in his ears, dim and far away … and then it all cleared up – his vision, his hearing, even his nose  was suddenly  attacked by the scents of perfume, hand lotion and sweat, there was someone above him, shouting his name and shaking his entire body.   
"Please Leo, wake up already!" his sister's voice was too loud, and he groaned in opposition as she tried to shift him to his side – that is until he understood why she would do that as the most disgusting taste overcame him. After he was done vomiting all he had eaten in perhaps that month, she helped him get to a sitting position.   
"Oh, oh god. I so glad you're okay…!" her voice had the same old motherly tone he usually couldn't take without getting pissed but was now so comforting, she hugged him tighter and he raised his shaky, now free of binding hands to hug her back, resting his throbbing head on her shoulder in search for what warmth she could give him.    
"I'm so sorry… th-the things they've done… I couldn't protect you!" she whispered in his ear, answering her with a grunt he shook his head slightly, it wasn't her fault.    
"I-… I was st-stupid…" his voice was stuttering, he could barely understand himself, but when her hand lifted to stroke his head he knew she understood. "I shouldn't… shouldn't have just… gone with him…"   
His sister was the only thing he could rely on since the day he became sixteen, after his father disowned him finding out he liked men and in the worst way possible as well – finding him and his secret boyfriend of the time having quality time together in the middle of the night – quality time means fucking like rabbits, of course. Emily - his sister was living alone for some time by then, from before going to college and after finding a job and a boyfriend, whom she broke up with a few weeks before the whole drama happened.   
She said having someone to talk to beside her two dogs was good for her, so he gladly took the offer and they lived together for three years already, finding each other boy-friends and fighting and talking about everything in the world and more – if they were not siblings already it would be like they formed a family of their own.    
His hold of her was slowly weakening as he tried to keep his mind busy and not pay attention to the happenings going on around him. It worked quite well for a while as she calmed down his shivers by stroking his back and head, whispering that everything was going to be okay in his ear while he sobbed with almost no voice. Why there was nothing else happening was beyond him, he thought that by now they would pull him away from her and returned to do all those stuff like before, or maybe they decided they didn't want him after all? Gavin himself said that usually they'd take girls, and it also made sense. They weren't gay, so why would they want to rape him if they could rape a girl? He tried to believe that the only thing they wanted was to humiliate him and not actually use him, but the face his sister had on shattered his hope at once.   
"Leo… I have to tell you…" her voice was shaking "when you were unconscious, well…" her tone made him freeze where he sat, his hands slowly retracted from her as he carefully withdrawn a small distance from her, looking at her quietly. He knew whatever he was about to hear was not good. "They… that man, he… he raped you…" her eyes were turned down, unable to see the complete terror in his eyes. "You woke up once during it, but he just strangled you again and then continued… I thought… I couldn't… nobody could do anything…" her voice became shaky and low as she lowered her eyes even more, "and they filmed it, the sons of a bitch filmed everything. I'm so sorry Leo…"   
They didn't even care if he was awake or not. The knowledge made something crack inside him as he finally realized where the pain he was feeling since he woke was originating from, he was surprised he didn’t know before, how he didn't notice the smell of various men on him, a tint of blood on his inner thigh… his hands quivered as he slowly withdrawn even more from his sister, unable to bear the thought of touching anyone at that moment.   
Instead he slowly took the time to look around, they were surrounded by people, and most of them quiet – some whispering among themselves. He could hear one of them debating whether he could give him – the poor victim of those lunatics – a shirt, some kind of coverage. But maybe it'd be best not to do anything; it would be safer, no doubt. No one wanted to get themselves shot, the cops would soon rescue them and he should be okay until then.    
He should just bare this, for everyone else's sake. For the girls sake.    
"They are talking to the police outside…" his sister whispered when she noticed his frantic search, "Leo, you're going to be alright. We will get through this together, okay?" it didn't take much for him to understand the meaning behind her words. Just like the people around him she was saying he should just do as told, give himself up for their safety. He was a man thus he will survive. It’s not like he could get pregnant or…   
"…did he even use a condom?" He whispered dryly, his voice heavy. All he wanted was her to say yes, but before she could a hand grabbed his shoulder, making him freeze again before raising his look just a bit to meet Gavin's gaze.   
"Hello freckles, it's nice of you to join us again." The man smiled pleasantly with a voice so sweetened it struck Leo dumb for a second, "we thought we might have to replace you, and that would not be very fair to your, uh… sister?" the man smirked widely when Leo lowered his head again almost immediately, confirming his suspicion. "Thought so, though you look nothing alike, you and her. You are much prettier." Enjoying the small protesting voice the boy made he pulled him up to his feet and let him wobble on them for a few moments before grabbing and stabilizing his posture again, pulling him closer to his own body and keeping him there pressed to his skin with a strong arm "and as your sister was just about to tell you – no, I was not wearing a condom." He paused for a minute, his face closing up on the boy's until he could see his own reflection in the blue eyes "You're probably bearing my children now, honey." He whispered sensually in the boy's ear, chuckling at the horrified look on Leo's face which obviously was there for a whole other reason before dragging him away from his safe place, shaking him up a little when the boy tried to escape him. "Remember what happened before, Leo? I would gladly repeat it right here and now, and trust me – I'll keep you awake this time." The statement made the boy settle down real quick, making him convenient enough to drag about the room until they were finally next to the main door.    
Through the glass Leo could see a rather comforting view, tens of police cars and officers standing in lines before the building, each aiming his weapon at the front of the hijacked building. If they would just break in, kill all of those vile men before more of them could touch him again, then everything will be fine. Everything will be back to normal.   
"You think they can save you, Leo?" Gavin's voice was tender; his hand was barely touching the younger boy anymore, only keeping him standing. "You think any of this is going to leave you so soon? That a bullet in my head is going to make everyone forget?" his hand slowly moved from the boy's arm to his waist, caressing it until he reached his ass, slowly sliding his fingers down the crack between the two reddened cheeks. Leo bit on the insides of his mouth, trying not to let any sound out but when three fingers poked at his entrance, no yet going in but teasing the injured band of muscles around it he couldn't help but letting out a small whimper, than a groan as they entered him slowly. He almost didn’t notice how the man pushed him against the glass door, exposing him to all the people who watched the building from the outside so it'd be clear just what was going on, what was done to him.   
"N-no…" he whimpered once he noticed, his eyes growing wide as he saw a few of the policemen shift their looks to him, shouting words he couldn't hear and waving around with their weapons in hand, not like there was much to be done on their part…. "P-please… please no…"   
"No? What is it that you don't want, Leo?" Gavin eyes reflected off the glass, meeting Leo's with fierceness, a demand for an answer as his fingers explored him deeper and deeper -could they really be this long? Leo's eyes were watering as he squirmed against the glass, repeating his former word with no hope in a chance the man would heed his wishes and stop. "You have to be more specific, Leo. What don't you like? Are my fingers not good enough for you?" He slipped the fingers out fast, making the boy whimper loudly when they roughly scratched his inside, then – holding his arm he turned him around so now they faced each other, forcing his knee between Leo's legs. He kept closing on him in a predatory manner, his hand moving a pair of disturbing bangs of orange hair from the azure eyes so he could find the fear in them. While doing that he moved against the boy, his thigh was pressed against the smaller youth groin enough so every movement of his massaged the sensitive area, which was slowly starting to harden.    
Leo closed his eyes tightly, but shutting his mouth was harder than that. Even as he tried biting on his lips until they bled the little moans and groans did not stop flowing out, with every flitch of the man's body his breath became giddier, his face heated up. He wanted to yell that he hated this, that he wanted it all to simply stop, but the chance never presented itself. In fact – it was robbed of him with Gavin's lips attacking his own, his tongue pushing through them to tangle with him own. It wasn't a rough kiss, rather – it was like the one in the restroom, a gentle, thoughtful kiss of a lover, just enough to make him forget for a moment where he was, who was doing this to him, who he was doing this with. His eyes opened slowly, the fuzzy and unfocused face of his attacker appearing before his eyes as suddenly Gavin stopped the kiss, Leo tried to focus his eyes and his thoughts for that one minute without much succession before Gavin returned for one more session – a violent, aggressive one. This time not as much as a kiss as it was a violent try at getting something into the boy's mouth, something small and round tasting like strawberry flavored plastic… Leo tried coughing it out but with Gavin both attacking his mouth and holding his head in position there was not much chance of that and the small pill was soon down his throat, assisted by Gavin's fingers massaging his neck and making sure it went past the point of coughing it out after he let him go.   
Nonetheless, the boy didn't give up on trying the method, and while Gavin was standing there watching him with amused eyes as he fell on all fours and tried getting the small pill out of his mouth, even trying to throw it up at one point – which Gavin put a stop to with a single kick to the boy's waist. "Don't be stupid, Leo." He said to him, bending down to look back into his eyes. Leo glared at him ferociously.    
"What is this… what have you given me?!" the boy spat, holding at his neck and chest tightly, the effects of the pill already making his heart beat much, much faster than before. He covered his red turning face with quivering arms and whimpered quietly as no response came from the older man, who was now leaning above him, his hands spreading Leo's thighs wide with no viable opposition from the boy, who was gawking at him fearfully from behind the little barrier he made for himself. "Wha-what are you doing? Stop…" he cried, trying to close his legs but with no strength to do that all he accomplished was letting his legs slip further from one another, giving Gavin greater accessibility, which he took advantage of by starting to stroke his loin, stomach and moving down to his crotch. He seemed to go calmly about this, not in a hurry or simply knowing that one and all of his touches made the boy itch for more by then, so when he finally started rubbing the head of Leo's cock, the boy was already on the verge of cumming, breathing heavily and still trying to unsuccessfully hide his tomato-red face with his arms, Gavin could see how he tried to suppress his voice, and done all in his power to produce more noises from the defying boy, he wanted him to scream in pleasure, let everyone know that he was loving this. "Let the world hear what a WHORE you are, Leo. Go on." He said quietly, "Scream so the cops can hear you, scream so they all know how much you’re loving this."    
Leo huffed, moving his hands just a bit to look at Gavin's face. He seemed almost bored with all of this, his expression was indicating he wasn't getting enough out of this… Leo's eyes drifted down the man's body, his pants were tight enough to show if the man was enjoying any of this or not, and right now it seemed as if he wasn't. Not even a little. His thumb was not losing any of its vigor in abusing the boy's length, smearing the pre-cum emanating from his slit across the head. He felt the boy shiver as his finger reached his balls but didn't hold there long, going back to his starter's point.    
  
Something in Leo's head switched, he felt blank desire spreading through him, blocking all other emotions as the man had his fingers at his opening. And he knew he needed those long and professionally pleasuring fingers, he needed even more than that.    
His body was feeling hotter than before, even hotter than when he thought Gavin was just another guy fucking him in a restroom, his mind was drawing blanks when he tried to speak or move or do anything but just lying there struggling with his urges to keep his legs closed and his hands at bay. The man had done something to him, something in a shape of a small capsule dismantling itself into his systems, he couldn’t concentrate on the other figures suddenly assembling around, he barely noticed the absence of Gavin, only knowing it by the feeling of vacancy now returning to his hole. He didn't notice that cop who was now banging on the door with a pistol, his shouts and demands for the men to stop doing whatever they were doing to him almost unheard through the thick glass. He only vaguely registered his own body's movements as one of them pulled him to his knees and for a few long moments watched him struggling not to tumble back down, he barely felt it as one of them pulled his hands before him, tying them much tighter than before so the rope bit into his skin even worse. They were laughing; some pulling down their pants while others caressed every inch of his body with hands bigger than his own head.    
"Hey Gavin! What did you give the small bitch?" one of them shouted, his fingers were finding their way into the boy's mouth, filling it completely as he played with his tongue, running so deep into his throat Leo thought for just a second that he was about to choke, only to soon embrace and suck on them invitingly when his mind filled with clouds once more. He couldn't hear what Gavin answered the now cheering, laughing men, and that made the boy sick to his stomach – again for only a second. He closed his eyes, sucking on the fingers inside his mouth in hope something more would come to him soon, his head still trying to clear itself from the haze as he tried to count the men circling him or more correctly – the number of huge, throbbing cocks waiting to enter his body. 5, 6… 8… 11. Eleven people, one of them being Franco who seemed to still be soft, only starting to wank-off his member with a look of hunger in his eyes.   
He was about to be gang-banged right in front of the police, right in front of his sister. He was going to suck cock using both ends of his body until he fainted again, perhaps after that as well… and he didn't care at all. He needed this, he wanted this. He didn't care  _at all_ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a much shorter chapter than I would have liked, but I hope you still enjoyed it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also kinda short, same length as the previous one. oh well. ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ ENJOY! :D

The heat was overwhelming. It was like fire burning his skin, unbearable pain. It was on him, inside him. His head was pressed against the warmth of a muscular chest, his hands were clutched onto the plumy hair on it. He wasn't even the least sure why he was doing that, why was his mouth making the small sounds of pain as the man moved, thrusting inside him. He wasn't sure why he wanted it to stop, why he'd ever want this to stop. He gave out another moan of pain as the faceless man gave out a groan and immediately the heat became worse. His fingers slowly slid off from the hairy chest as the man pushed him off onto the floor. How many times had it been already? He curled into himself, his eyes found their way to the glass door. The cops were gone, no one wanted to watch, no one wanted to see what he was going through, and no one was going to help him.   
He cringed when another hand pulled him to his knees, another cock shoved inside his mouth and down his throat, another pull on his hair forcing him to take it in further. His tears already dried up, the drug was already weakened in his systems, he knew what was going on, and he knew he needed to hate this.   
"You are so good, Gavin was right to pick you over one of the bitches." The voice was humming in his ear, his head was bursting with ache and his throat burned. He was being used the last hour or so, rarely having time to draw a breath. He became their plaything for when they got bored with taunting their hostages or yelling demeaning things to the cops outside. Gavin didn't come back since before; he was bored with him, disgusted with him now that he was soiled with the seed of too many men to count. But why should he care? Leo swallowed the semen shot into his mouth while the man pulled out just one last time. "Get it all, drink it…" he cheered on, tapping on his head with the large hand, "such a good bitch you are, ginger."   
Once again he was dumped on the floor, once again he was picked up and held against the wall, once again his legs were spread wide and held up, giving way for another penetration to take place.   
He wasn't sure when he stopped paying attention, when he stopped feeling anything but pain or when even that pain became so dull and unreal he almost thought he'd stopped feeling it at all. He wanted it to stop – but he wasn't even sure it mattered anymore. 

"Give him a break." The floor was cold under him; his knees were scraping against it just enough to wound the skin, his whole body felt numb as the large length was shoved into his mouth one last time, at the same time a few fast, short thrusts were made in his other side. "I told you to give him a break! We got our vehicle; we are starting to load it."   
"Already? But I was having fun!" a small pinch to his thigh made the boy moan around the cock in his mouth, extracting a laugh of pleasure from his aggressor. "The little fag has such a hot mouth, I think we should take him with us."  
Leo closed his eyes with a shudder, he heard them talking like that numerous times already, each time in a humorous tone but in a manner that made him think they were serious, something in the way they talked about it while doing all of this to him, while pulling on his hair and spreading his legs and keeping both ends of his body along with his hands around their cocks at all given times, hitting him when he didn't perform to their liking and taunting him when he did.  
"I wouldn’t be surprised if Gavin actually considered that, you know?" someone else said, "We could use a hostage until we're out of the state, not to mention the entertainment." At that Leo almost choked around the cock in his mouth, lucky for him it was retracted from his throat just in time to not have him strangled to death by it, only instead the man chose to shoot his load in the boy's face and on the floor, commanding him to clean it all up immediately with a glare that had the boy flailing in discomfort before he allowed himself to start licking the cum from the floor, terrified of the threat of another beating.   
"Are you done yet? You can fuck him again later." The man talking from the side, who was not Gavin, at least he thought he wasn't. Would Gavin say something like that? Would he use such a voice? Gavin wouldn't worry himself over him; he would just allow them to take the boy along to pleasure them further, wouldn't he?   
"Come on, man! We were just starting." The salty taste on his tongue along with the burning of his throat were the only things telling him the one in his mouth pulled out while they were talking, he wanted to rest his jaw, close his mouth. Just let himself for a few minutes take a much needed rest, not to have anything more inside him. he wasn't granted that.  
"Gavin just want the bitch all to himself." The man replacing the one who just came out of his mouth said with a sneer, "Though he had him so many times already. Can't blame him can we?" he pulled out and pushed right back inside, getting the redhead to choke around him to the brink of losing his consciousness again, only to hit him back to life just before it was too late, letting him draw a panicked breath before smearing his come over his lips and pushing back inside once again.  
"Fuck you. Leave him here and come load the spoils." Gavin's voice was more recognizable now, commanding and angry as it was. "Now, before the cops decide they had enough and come in shooting live bullets at us. They have been planning something for a while now and I don't like it."  
The two men slowed their movements inside him until they became completely still; they were looking at each other intensively before shifting their gazes back to Gavin, and then lowered their looks at the pale body between them, limp and exhausted looking the boy was on the brink of losing his consciousness if he did not already did, his body only holding up on the trembling limbs of its owner by the power of fear of more pain and on their lengths impaling him on each side, if they were to continue this more he was not doubt going to became unusable, or actually – usable, yet not very fun.   
With a quick look between themselves they pulled out of the boy who barely choked a silent scream at the sudden movement and fell to the ground, his body wet with sweat, semen and in certain parts even blood, his dump hair sticking to his forehead and to the floor as he curled into a small and quivering ball of a pitiful mess. Soft sounds of crying could be heard for a few seconds before they too seemed to have shut down, followed by the boy's entire body stopping to tremble. Finally, from either exhaustion or pain or just plain defense mechanism, the boy passed out by their feet.

The two men were long gone when Gavin kneeled next to Leonard's body, his eyes trailing the boy's stiff structure from one end to another before his hand raised with the intent of scooping him into his arms.  
"Don't touch him! Y-you monster!" his hand froze for a moment when the voice was heard, still a good bit far from the both of them when his head raised to meet eyes with a brunette woman, whom after a few moments of thinking he has recognized as Leo's sister. From what he could see she was now struggling with one of his men, who for some reason seemed to be having a tough time with the flailing girl, did he have to do everything himself these days?  
With a sigh he got up, pulling out his rifle from where it was strapped onto his pants, his other hand circled Leo's chest and pulled him closer to Gavin own body, making him dangle loosely as his height was not even near to that of his holder. He was so out of it that he didn't show even the slightest sign of awakening again, nor did he give out any sound or movement to indicate he was alive, nothing but his slow yet still uneven heartbeats in his chest.  
Smirking as the girl's screams and protests accelerated Gavin attached the barrel of his gun to the ginger boy's temple while he moved closer to her; the look of utter terror was starring on her face as her futile struggle against the hands that held her became more and more violent, the closer Gavin was the louder her screams became and the dirtier were her words, some of her insults directed at him, but more than those were the insults directed at the crowd of hostages. She cursed them for not even trying to help, for condemning her little brother for his miserable role as a sex toy to be used. Bemused, he ordered his underling to let her go as he continued to take measured steps forward. She stared at him with eyes similar to those of Leo if a bit darker, angrier as she stood, understanding on her own the consequences of moving another step when his gun pressed further onto the boy's head.  
"Let him go." She said, her voice remained even and calm even in the situation they were in, but her eyes were wondering all over the place, from the gun barrel to his other hand, now caressing along the chilling body of her brother. "Let go of my brother! Can't you see you've damaged him enough!?" she took a step forward which caused the men around her aim their guns at her immediately, to which Gavin shook his head.   
He stopped in his place, just a few meters away from her. His smile had somewhat of a creepy effect to it as he laid the boy on the cold floor, gently making sure he didn't hit his head or any other important body part, his hands caressing the dirty skin of the boy's stomach before rising to his feet once more, this time his rifle aimed at the girl.   
"That is a request I cannot grant you, miss." He said, the smug in his voice every bit overwhelming as he stepped above the discarded body of Leo, proceeding to walk in her direction. "You see, my men over there, they get tired easily with all the lifting the money and guarding the hostages, really tired. It's bothersome." A few of said men chuckled at his words as they stared at what was happening, "They need to be refreshed after doing such a hard work, rewarded. I can't deprive it of them or they get really cranky. You don't wanna see them when they're cranky." A paused both his talking and his walking, turning his back to her. "Steve, show the lady how you act when you're cranky." He said calmly, the smirk on his gorgeous face expanding into a teeth-full grin when one of the men took a hold of one of the hostage's shirt. It was a middle-aged, suit wearing man who screeched in fear as he was pulled from his legs and dragged to stand in front of Gavin. A gun attached firmly to his neck.  
"You see, when Steve is cranky, he like to shoot things." The tone of Gavin's voice was almost bored when the man at gun point started yelling for help, screaming for his life with such an unappealing voice he felt like shooting him himself. "So what do you think the cute little Leonard will prefer? To have people shot on his behalf or lend us the sweet little body of his for a couple more hours? Hmm?" with a wave of his hand it was done, the trigger pulled and the man, barely able to get that one last scream out of his mouth laid bleeding on the floor.   
The girl was down to her knees now, covering her mouth as the sound of the gun shot still echoed in the still quiet hall, the smell of blood starting to spread through the place like fire. The silence didn't last long though, and was soon broken by the sound of loud sobbing, followed by a cry and screams.  
"Poor guy…" Gavin chuckled, "really, if only Steve had got his turn with Leo, that might have not happened." He said, taking the few final steps to get to her side, where he kneeled down and watched her face closely, she wasn't crying, probably too shocked to do that. Her eyes were wondering from the dead man to her brother to Gavin, whose smile became gentle and understanding as he took a strand of her long brown hair in his hand.  
"Emily," her name seemed to have had an interesting effect on his, since her vision cleared and focused on his at once. He chuckled and pulled out Leo's phone from his pocket, "all I want is for this robbery to go smoothly. It's my job to make sure that no one else will be killed, and if by that it means someone has to make a sacrifice, and by someone I of course mean you and by sacrifice I of course mean your baby brother's chastity, then who am I to say no to that, you know?"  
He got up and stretched his arms while looking her over, she was shaking, looking at him with disbelief and horror, then her eyes gone back to her brother and a weep left her mouth.  
"You… you are worse than monsters…" she whispered, "all those things you have done, didn't you have enough already?! Why did it have to be him? There are so many other people, so why…"  
"Would you prefer it to be one of the girls? Would you like to be his substitute?" Gavin pretended, quite clearly, that he was surprised. "To have tens of men come within you, take the risk of getting pregnant? Because Emily – be certain that no man here will pass the chance of producing little clones of himself inside of you, if only given that choice. But as I said before – we don't want anyone to be hurt, at least I don't, and… well, in this case the only one who is completely safe in that aspect is Leo, cute enough for the guys to like, but not a female so pregnancy is out of the question – in other words, nobody gets hurt." He bent next to her again, and as if guessing what she was about to say shook his head slightly, "No, not even him. He likes it, Emily. Do you know what the first thing he did when I came into the building was? He came with me to the bathroom." He gestured with his hand to his men, who gathered around them before he continued. "He came in with me, let me take off all his clothes and begged me to fuck him like a horny bitch, and when I did he asked for more. Your brother is a little slut; do you really think he should be protected?"  
He didn't give her a chance to talk again; the look on her face was an indication enough that she understood his point, even if she didn't like it much. It was understandable, he didn't mind.  
"From now on we have two options." He declared, "I like you, Emily. I think you care for your brother and wouldn't want for him to be so dirty and uncomfortable while he is servicing us, and that you'd want him to get some rest. I am willing to let the two of you have that." he paused to judge her face, and indeed she seemed to be listening eagerly. "All you will have to do is to follow my instructions, and prepare him for us."  
Emily kept quiet for a few minutes, her eyes wet with tears while she looked at the still dormant body of her brother. She knew the man was playing with her mind, that this all was just some twisted game he played in order to humiliate them both even further. And indeed when she gathered enough courage to look into the olive eyes she found something terrifying, something demonic and sinister in them, completely unfitting to the smile his lips bared which was as gentle and caring as a smile could be.   
"What you are talking about… you want me to betray my brother? Let you do those horrible things to him and do nothing?" she averted her eyes from him, actually, how different was it from what she'd done until now? While Leo was repeatedly raped she sat within the crowd and watched, screamed at them to stop every once in a while but when it was just too much to bear she looked away just like the rest…   
"Of course, if you choose not to I will understand." Gavin laid his hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch and back away from him, "I will have one of my men clean him up, I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Of course that would mean he will not get any rest as the one who cleans him will decide what to do with him, and since you brother like sex in the bathroom so much…"  
Emily grunted her teeth as her eyes once again returned to her brother, recognizing the slight movement of his eyelashes, the faint twitch of his fingers as he was starting to come to his senses. Gavin seemed to have noticed it too, since his hand clutched further into her shoulder, "You have the chance to protect him right now. Clean him, talk to him, have him drink and eat something and make this something less bad for him, isn't that what a big sister is there for? If you pass this opportunity…" he leaned in, his breath suddenly on her neck and ear, warm as he speaks gently, "You might not see him again."

~*~  
"We will hear the final speeches from both sides tomorrow."  
The hit of the hammer on its stand was still echoing through Leo's mind, even now, hours later as he and Emily were in the car, driving home through the empty road. Only a single police car following their trail to make sure they get home safely. He was seating in the back seat, unable to face the other person in the car and even though she had told him to get some rest, he couldn't close his eyes for even a moment.  
Tomorrow, why did it have to be tomorrow? Why couldn't they get all of this over today, finish the whole ordeal? Everyone knew that Gavin and his men were going to jail, everyone knew that he was telling the truth, that those men broken him perhaps beyond any form of repair. He was promised again and again that after the trial was over he would be safe, that no matter what – Gavin would stay in jail until there was no more reason to fear him. There were so many witnesses besides him, so many crimes the man committed and didn't show even the slightest shame for.  
Leo kept his eyes on the window, his eyes piercing through the glass and into the dark in a haze, too tired to see anything yet unable to sleep, just as he was unable to do anything during those weeks after what happened. Unable to eat, unable to talk to anybody around him he kept himself locked within his room, not sleeping for a few days at a time before finally collapsing and sleeping for only the amount of time that would allow him to stay alive.   
"Dad called last night." Her voice was still apologetic, even after he told her so many time she had nothing to be sorry about, that her talking like this was only making him feel worse, "He said he and mom talked… they want you to move back in with them."  
He didn't answer, mostly because he didn't want to show her that he comprehended what she'd just said. He did readjust his position on the sit and averted his eyes from the window, staring at his own hands. Her eyes staring at him through the rear mirror burnt through him, expecting an answer.  
"Did you let him know that being raped didn't 'cure' my homosexuality?" he said quietly, why sarcasm was the only thing that made him feel slightly better he wasn't sure, the anxious sigh from his sister was even better. He chewed on the insides of his mouth as he waited for her answer, which didn't come for quite some time, eventually – as street lights started peeking through the windows he understood why that was.  
"Emily? That's not our neighborhood. That – hey!" slowly he started to recognized the suburban surroundings, the identical homes and gardens, the clear streets. It wasn't a place he ever wanted to return to, it was a place that excluded him and thrown him out. "Emily, Let's go home, please." He pleaded silently, staring at her figure unbelieving as she slowed down her car, coming to a full stop on the side of the house that he hated the most, the place he was chased out of like a rabid dog just three years before with the hope of never having to go back.  
"Dad said he wants to take care of you." she said while shutting of the engine, "You are going to need a lot of attention and care and money… he said I wouldn't be able to handle it. Leo… I'm sorry; I think he is right in this case." For the first time since they got inside the car she turned to look at him and he complied and looked at her back. "He and mom – they both love you; do you even know how many times they called me since you left home? Dad begged me to try to get you to meet him, talk to him on the phone? Mom would have stalked your collage just to get a glimpse of you if I'd only let her."   
Leo's hands started shivering, followed by his arms and his thighs. "I… Emily, they kicked me out, literally. I didn't leave because I wanted to!" his eyes wondered back to the window just in time to see a door open and two figures coming out, "I done nothing wrong and they said they never want to see me again, they said that! What the hell… just because of what happened… they don't get to take it all back! Emily, please…"  
For a moment she didn't say a thing, her hand hesitantly hovered over the gear stick as if reconsidering, only to return to her lap as she asked him to get out with a shaky breath. "Dad picked up you things while we were at the trial." She said quietly. "Pepper is here too since I know you like him very much, and I'll come visit a lot…"  
Leo kept still, listening to her for a while looking frozen outside the window were the two figures were coming closer. Eventually in a moment's decision he kicked the door open. "Don't bother." He whispered before getting up and out of the car, only to stop for a second before closing the door. "I shouldn't be surprised; you've already betrayed me once already after all…"  
With that he slammed the door, leaving her in darkness.  
~*~


End file.
